Tusk
is an elephant Zyuman from Zyuland who, using the transformed King's Credential he was entrusted with, became , the Green Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Life in Zyuland Childhood Tusk's father was a guardian of the Link Cube before him, and the young Tusk would stand alongside him in keeping watch over the Link Cube. As a child, Tusk grew a love for reading books thanks to his father, who would read stories to the young Tusk. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sela, Leo, and Amu, Tusk was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Tusk was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Tusk grew frustrated with Leo and Amu, who he found to be complacent in their task of guarding the Link Cube, taking issue with Leo's habit of staying up late which would result in him being tired while on duty, and Amu's practice of decorating her guardian's spear with ribbons to make it look cute, leading him to harshly scold them both. Tusk was consoled by Sela, who suggested that while he may be right, there may a better way of getting his point across. Tusk understood Sela's sentiment, but would find executing it easier said than done. Personality Tusk is an elephant Zyuman and the most intelligent of the four Zyumans that traveled to the Human World. Though he seems like the sensitive, unapproachable-type, he's actually extremely kind. In addition, he has a sharp sense of smell. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Tusk is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Tusk can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his elephant tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Tusk can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. ;Hyperosmia :As an elephant Zyuman, Tusk possesses an intensely strong sense of smell which he can use to track others. He retains his sense in his human form. ;Prehensile Snout for Ginis' dome.]] :In his Zyuman form, Tusk can use his trunk as a grasping tool. The trunk can also stretch beyond its usual length to grab items that would normally be out of reach. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Zyuoh Elephant is among the vast pantheon of Rangers who feature in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Zyuoh Elephant : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Elephant shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. His strength in this form is also enhanced to the point where his bare strikes forms small shockwaves. - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Elephant's boots transform into elephant hooves that can create earthquakes by stomping the ground or shockwaves that send stone debris flying at the enemy. Zyuoh Elephant, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel his powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Elephant Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8-12, 17-19, 21, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 26, 28, 29, 34-36, 38, 41-43, 45-47, Super Animal War }} Plushie This plush doll was handmade in Tusk's likeness by Misao Mondo, part of a set for each of the four Zyumans as a gift. :The Zyuman dolls were released under Bandai's ''Atsumare! Zyuman Series.'' Imitations *From his own memory, a copy of Tusk was created alongside a fake Sela by Bangray as part of his sadistic game. He ultimately sacrificed his own existence to save the original. *A fake Zyuoh Elephant was created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. He was defeated alongside the copies of Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Tiger by the real Zyuoh Eagle. Fake Tusk Elephant.jpg|Fake Tusk Evil Zyuoh Elephant.jpg|Bangray's Zyuoh Elephant Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tusk is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Elephant and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . Notes *Tusk is likely named after 'Tusk'er Elephants, a bull-type elephant which is notably larger and with bigger tusks than others of its kind. *Tusk is the first Ranger in Super Sentai that is based on a modern elephant; the first Elephant Ranger is MammothRanger, inspired by the ancient woolly mammoth. **Tusk is not the first green elephant Ranger overall though, as the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger from the Gekiranger adaptation Power Rangers Jungle Fury holds that distinction. *Tusk is also the second Green Ranger to be in an anniversary season after Don Dogoier. References Category:Sentai Green Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers